Sachiko Ever After
by KeepinitClassy
Summary: The Investigation team meets for their last night together. They hang out Yukiko's parents' inn. Chie suggests they do the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm so they're together forever. They end up in Heavenly Host's Academy. Who will get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Sachiko Ever After **

**Summary: **The Investigation team meets for their last night together. They hang out Yukiko's parents' inn. Chie suggests they do the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm so they're together forever. They end up in Heavenly Host's Academy. Who will get out alive?

**A/N: I don't own Persona 4 or Corpse Party. **

**Chapter One: The Final Night **

Rain poured down and thunder roared loudly. The investigation team had to get out of the hot springs due to the storm. They were all sitting in a hotel room in a circle. They were dressed in their normal clothes. Chie and Yukiko sat next each other. Kanji and Naoto sat together. Rise sat next to Yu and so did Nanako and Teddie were next to each other. Yosuke was with Chie and Yukiko. Chie told a ghost story she made up.

"The ghost of Morooka lurks the school at night looking for students who break the rules or students who are naughty. He hangs them and puts signs on them stating their crime," said Chie. She had a flashlight to her face for dramatic effect. Everyone either laughed or rolled their eyes or both.

"King Moron a ghost punishing unsuspecting students seriously," said Yosuke laughing. Chie slapped him on the back of the head. Yukiko laughed hysterically.

"I tried Yosuke," said Chie.

"It's Yu's last night here how about instead of telling shitty ghost stories we play truth or dare?" said Yosuke. He winked.

"HELL NO!" screamed Chie. She slapped Yosuke in the cheek.

"I'd enjoy that Yosuke that would be fantastic. I wonder if any will 'bear' their secrets," Said Teddie, "Who else saw Rise and Yu making out in the hot spring?"

Rise blushed and pulled herself closer to Yu, "Why were you spying on us Teddie? A girl needs her privacy; I don't need a creepy bear watching me."

Yosuke moved next to Teddie, "So was it sexy?"

"Hell yea! Well not as hot as Naoto and Kanji but that's for another time," Whispered Teddie. Kenji went over to Teddie and sucker punched him.

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Kenji. He slapped Teddie again. Naoto blushed and waited quietly for Kenji to sit back down next to her.

"How about instead of being violent and annoyed at each other we pretend to love each other for a night. This is Yu's last night here with us before he goes back to the city," Said Yukiko, "Yu, I'm going to miss you a lot. You're one of my closest and best friends."

"We all will Sensei; we'll try to visit you whenever you can," said Rise.

"I'll miss all of you. This whole case was an experience for me that I'll never forget," said Yu, "The city will never be as fun as Inada."

"Remember when we got you guys to cross dress?" Chie laughed, "Now that is something I will never forget."

"I did make a beautiful girl," cried Teddie. He smiled.

Yosuke rolled his eyes, "Nice to know you enjoyed it."

"Oh it was so hilarious; the look on your faces," Said Yukiko. Lighting flashed and the power went out. Rise squeaked and held onto Yu tighter. Naoto grabbed the flashlight from Chie and turned it on. Kenji's eyes got wide and Teddie let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone covered their ears. Nanako moved next to Yu.

"Damn it the power just went out that's all." Yosuke groaned and covered his ear, "I might go deaf thanks to you Teddie."

"Is everyone okay?" asked Yukikio with a worried look on her face.

"We're fine," said most of the investigation team. Teddie was shaking. The power came back on in a few minutes later. Teddie let out a sigh of relief. Rise loosened her grip on Yu. Nanako went to Yu.

"I can't believe this is our last night together. Everything went by so fast," said Yu, "It feels like just yesterday I had just gotten to Inada."

"Why do you have to leave Yu?" asked Rise.

"Because his parents are back from their trip," said Nanako. She sighed and then she hugged Yu. Rise hugged him also.

"How about we do this charm I found on the internet. Sachiko Ever After, it's a charm that will make us be friends forever no matter where we go and what happens to us. It would be great way to end the night!" said Chie, "Don't worry it's safe unlike the TV."

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Yukiko.

"You really think it would work?" asked Yosuke, "It is a stupid charm after all."

"A stupid charm!" said Chie, "Do you want a way to hold onto the memory of Yu?" Chie slapped Yosuke.

"Fine but I doubt it will work," said Yosuke. They all got into a circle and Chie took out a white paper doll. They all grabbed onto a piece of the paper. They all held onto it tightly.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," chanted Yu. He glanced at Yukiko and she glanced back.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," Rise chanted in her singing voice. She held Yu's hand tightly; she did not want to let go of it.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," chanted Teddie.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," chanted Nanako. She held Yu's hand tightly in excitement.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," chanted Kenji and Naoto.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," chanted Yosuke. He held Teddie's hand reluctantly.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," chanted Chie.

"Sachiko, we beg of you," chanted Yukiko. She was next to Chie in the circle. They then broke the paper doll. Afterwards Yu smiled widely. Rise chatted about her plans for their next date as Yu stared at Yukiko.

"He's staring at you," whispered Chie to Yukiko.

Yukiko sighed, "No that's not true. You're being crazy." Yu could not stop looking at Yukiko. She met his gaze for a few seconds. She put her piece of the doll in her student ID. Chie Yu put his in his pocket and so did everyone else. It was quiet for a few seconds then the lights were flickering. They flickered until they shut off completely. Rise gasped and clung onto Yu and Teddie let out another blood curdling scream. The investigation team covered their ears as Teddie screamed then the room begun to shake lightly. They did not notice that it was shaking until Nanako fell down onto one of the beds. Yu helped her up and he held her hand tightly.

"What's going on?" asked Nanako. She held onto Yu's hand like her life depended on it.

"Everything is going to be fine Nanako," said Yu, "right guys?"

"Right," said everyone. The room kept shaking more violently. Chie fell as the room shook more and then the cracks started forming on the floor. They were little and non-threatening at first then they had begun to form into something larger. Soon the floor had given out and they fell into the dark abyss. Everyone screamed in terror; they were hoping this was just a dream. They were hoping someone would hear them or see them. They just kept falling into the dark unknown. What had they gotten themselves into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Yukiko and Chie **

Yukiko got up from where she was sitting in what looked like an old classroom, an elementary school classroom. Yukiko's head was pounding and she could barely stand up. _Where was Chie?_ She thought. She looked near the door to see Chie lying unconscious. Panic rushed through Yukiko's veins and her blood pressure begun to rise_. Is she dead? _Yukiko thought. _She can't be dead..._

"Chie," screamed Yukiko, "please wake up." She went over to Chie and shook her. Chie opened her eyes slowly as she got up.

"Yukiko, where are we? This doesn't look like your hotel," said Chie weakly. Yukiko helped her up and they scanned the room. There were desk everywhere and there were cracks on the dark wood floor. It was nearly pitched black. The wood was a dark brown and the chalk board had scratches on it. The room was bleak and full of hopelessness.

"Let's try to get out, I don't want to stay here any longer," said Chie. Yukiko looked out the window to see just darkness. She went to the window to try to open it and she failed to even make it budge. It was like it was painted onto the wall.

"Yukiko, I can't get the window open it's like it's painted onto the wall!" cried Yukiko. They walked out into the hall to see if there was any other way to escape. The halls were about as dreary and hopeless as the classroom. There were some parts of the school they couldn't even reach thanks to the cracks on the floors.

"Let's try the most logical way out the front door," said Chie, "and are you okay? You look like you're about to fall over."

"It's my head it's pounding," said Yukiko, "it's nothing..." She put her arm around Chie.

"Let's first find the entrance and then if we can't get out let's go to the infirmary." Chie and Yukiko walked the halls dodging cracks on the floor to get to the entrance hallway. They got to the entrance hallway and Chie rushed to the double doors and tried to open them. Like the windows it was painted onto the wall. She tried kicking the door and pulling on it before she finally gave up.

"Well it looks like we are stuck here but where is this and what is this?" asked Chie. Yukiko looked at the walls and the floors to find an indication of where they were. She found a note which told the staff and students of Heavenly Host that they were closing down.

"Heavenly Host, what is that?" asked Chie, "Why can't we get out?" Chie tried her best to conceal her fright. Chie breathed deeply and rapidly.

"It's an elementary school. My father told me stories about how it closed down. Students were murdered here by a teacher and it had to close down. That's all he would tell me." Yukiko hugged Chie and her breathing calmed.

"Let's go find that infirmary," said Yukiko. She gave Chie a weak smile. Yukiko swore she'd be strong for Chie. Yukiko's head was still pounding and she needed to lie down. She leaned on Chie as they walked the halls looking for the infirmary. Chie squeaked and gasped when she saw blood all over a wall near the infirmary. When they got closer to it they saw flesh on the floor. The flesh looked like raw meat. Yukiko had begun to feel sick to her stomach. She had begun to gag. It was nothing like what she saw in the TV or on TV in general. It was much more disturbing and gross.

Yukiko cried, "I'm going to be sick." She ran away from the wall and she threw up on the nearby floor. She threw up most of what she had eaten that day. She went back to Chie who shook violently.

"Could that be one of our friends? One of the members of the investigation team..." Chie had begun to cry, "I can't tell who it is by the state of the body. It kills me that it might be one of them..." As they were staring at the flesh and blood covered wall a little girl in a red dress walked into a classroom and disappeared. Chie saw the girl.

"Was that... Sachiko, the girl... the charm... was about?" asked Chie. She was stunned. Yukiko whipped her mouth on her red sleeve. Tears were still falling from her eyes. This was the first body they saw in the elementary school. Yukiko hoped it would be the only one they see.

"I don't know and let's head into the infirmary," said Yukiko. They both walked into the little infirmary. The first thing they saw was two beds side by side. Yukiko got on the one on the left and Chie got on the one on the right. Yukiko stared at the ceiling. Thoughts were running through her head. _How will they get out? Why were they in Heavenly Host? Was it one of the members of the investigation team that was brutally murdered to the point of being unrecognized? _ Yukiko thought.

"So do you still have feelings for Yu?" asked Chie, "I bet he wishes he was with you instead of Rise." Chie smiled weakly. Chie tried to change the subject into something with less doom and gloom.

"He's with Rise thou and they're both infatuated with each other. Why should I bother anymore?" Yukiko sighed.

"But he's always staring at you and he's been talking about dumping Rise lately." Chie reassured her.

"So has Yosuke asked you out yet?" asked Yukiko.

"Actually yeah, we are supposed to go on a date tomorrow." Chie smiled. Yukiko noticed that Chie seemed to have calmed down. Chie then frowned, "Well if we get out of here."

"We will get out of here. I promise," said Yukiko.

"Promise," said Chie.

"I promise we will get out of here."

"When we get out of here can we all go get steak?" asked Chie. Her eyes wide with hope.

"Yes we can get steak," said Yukiko with a smile.

"Well I'm going to go look around to see if I can find any information on this place," said Chie, "you rest your head."

"Be careful," said Yukiko. She gave her a hug before she left. As Chie went out the door Yukiko lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to sleep because of her head and she was worried about Chie and the body in the hall. _How sinister is this place? Will we be able to get out of here and where the rest of my friends are and love Yu? Was the girl in the red dress Sachiko? No it could not have been that's crazy. _Yukiko thought. After an hour Chie hadn't returned yet and Yukiko had begun to be ever more worried. She got out of bed and she run out of the infirmary. Chie was nowhere to be seen. Panic struck Yukiko.

"Chie," Yukiko screamed. She looked around the school desperately. Checking every classroom she could. She found Chie in a stairwell sobbing.

"I saw more bodies and... another ghost." She sobbed, "Also... the ghost told me it's impossible to get out of here alive or dead." Chie was on her knees and her hands on her face. Yukiko sat next to her and put her arms around her.

Chie closed her eyes, "it's my fault... if I had not done the charm we'd still be in the hotel room with everyone else..." Yukiko stayed silent and she just hugged Chie.

"It's not your fault Chie..."

"Yes it is!"

"It's not," said Yukiko.

"I was the one who did the charm. It's my fault."

"You don't know if it was the charm that caused this mess," said Yukiko.

"What else would cause this? Think Yukiko, this happened right after we did the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm. I was the one who did the charm..."

"You didn't know... You didn't know it would do this. Don't blame yourself for this Chie," said Yukiko. Chie cried in her arms. This was the first argument they have gotten into since the TV world. After several moments of silence Yukiko left back into the infirmary. Her head was pounding and she could barely stand.

"Why is the room spinning?" asked Yukiko. Chie caught her and helped her to one of the infirmary bed.

"Stay here while I look for an icepack for your head," said Chie. Before Yukiko could protest Chie left. Yukiko put her head on the pillow and her eyes fluttered shut. She was out cold and defenseless. Chie came back to see Yukiko lying on the bed motionless.

"Yukiko!" screamed Chie. She pushed her a bit but she would not budge. Chie kept nudging her but it was no use. She still wouldn't wake up. Panic surged through Chie. Sweat dripped from her palms and her pupils were dilated. She looked at the wall to see something written on the wall with what looked like red crayon.

'She's dead and it's your fault she's gone. It's YOUR fault!'

Chie rushed out of the room. She wasn't thinking clearly. Grief stricken and insane Chie slipped on the grounded up human flesh. She ran right into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and a large gash appeared on her forehead. Blood trickled down her forehead and onto her cheek.

"YUKIKO, YUKIKO!" screamed Chie. A mixture of tears and blood flowed down her face. She managed to walk to the bathroom. Her phone fell out of her pocket and into the scarlet. She went to one of the mirrors and she punched it. She took a piece of the broken glass and held it to her throat.

She sighed, "I can't take this pain. I can't take this loss. Please everyone forgive me. I love you Yosuke, please take care of my copy _of Trial of the Dragon. _ I let you borrow it again so please don't break it again..." She stabbed her self. The glass pierced her lung and vocal cords. She stumbled into one of the stalls and collapsed. She lay in the stall as she bled out. Yukiko woke up. The pain in her head had calmed.

_Where is Chie? Hopefully she is okay. She's been gone awhile. _Yukiko thought. She looked around the room. She saw the thing written in what looked like red crayon. _Who's dead and why is it my fault? What the hell is going on? _ Yukiko thought. She left the infirmary and she noticed a fresh blood trail. She followed the trail which led to the girls' bathroom. She stopped dead to see Chie's cellphone dropped in the blood.

"What is her cellphone doing in a pool of blood?" asked Yukiko. She picked it up to see a message from Yosuke.

'Chie, I can't wait to see you at the party for Yu. When everyone is asleep... I want to go outside with you and we can look at the stars and we can train together.'

Yukiko stared at the message, "Where are you Chie." Yukiko noticed there was a broken mirror with a large piece of glass missing and a pool of blood near it. She peaked into one of the stalls. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Chie, what happened? Chie, please speak to me," pleaded Yukiko. Chie stared at her with soulless, dead eyes. They looked kind a like fish eyes. Blood was all over her face and neck. Yukiko sat next to Chie. She nudged her but she did not move a muscle. Yukiko knew she was dead from the amount of blood and the wound on her neck but she did not want to believe it.

"Chie, you survived the TV world. You can survive this..." Yukiko held onto Chie's lifeless body. Chie's blood soaked Yukiko's clothes.


End file.
